In bicycle speedometer drives it is conventional to include an annular gear rotatable with the front wheel of the vehicle coincident with its axis of rotation. A bracket mounted on the frame of the vehicle adjacent this first gear supports an interengaging right angle drive gear that rotates a flexible cable descending from a speedometer mounted on the handlebars of the vehicle. This gear arrangement also provides the proper gear ratio between the front wheel and the speedometer itself.
In some applications it is desirable to reverse the direction of the rotation of the drive such as when the drive unit is mounted on the opposite side of the front wheel from that which the speedometer direction of rotation is normally compatable. In such cases it is necessary to add an intermediate gear between the front wheel driven gear and the output gear to provide this reversal. The addition of this gear and its supporting elements adds additional costs to the speedometer drive assembly so that attempts have been made to reduce the costs of these reversing drive devices to be competitive with standard low cost drives presently available.